


To Finally Be Yours

by 2_many_fics_2_little_time



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Eventual Smut, Fetish, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, blindfold, theyre married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_many_fics_2_little_time/pseuds/2_many_fics_2_little_time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kink

It was the last day of their honeymoon and Sam still couldn't get enough of Dean.  
Letting their love be known to everyone made this so much better. Bobby and Cas shared the place as best man at the wedding, and Bobby even gave Sammy away, he did so with tears in his eyes, same with Dean when he saw his beautiful baby brother walking down the aisle.  
They kept it hidden for so many years, after all it was forbidden, but it was a new year, a year of change.  
Sam, usually waking before Dean, decided to make this last day more important than all the others.  
He slowly rose from the bed, careful not to wake his very own sleeping beauty, and left to the bathroom.  
He took a shower, quicker than usual, and he was shaking with excitement when he got out, he had something very special for his new husband.  
He was still glistening with beads of water when he walked over to the bed of the sleeping love of his life.  
He leaned over and kissed Dean softly, "Wake up I have a surprise for you!" Little Sammy couldn't hide the excitement in his voice.  
Dean stirred and smiled once he saw who hovered above him.  
He pulled Sam closer and whispered, "I don't want to go home Sammy." He sighed, unable to keep the sadness out his voice.  
"Well we still have some time, I have something to show you."  
Sam rose from the bed and picked up a bag off the floor, his towel almost falling down in the process.  
"Woah there Sammy, not that I don't enjoy the view, but watch yourself."  
Sam glanced over his shoulder and Dean winked, he turned back to the bag in an attempt to hide his burning red cheeks, what he had in store was embarrassing enough.  
He brought the bag over to Dean and sat at the edge of the bed, innocently looking through his still wet and shaggy hair at Dean.  
"You got me a present?" Dean raised his eyebrow and gave Sam a strange look.  
"I guess you could say it's for the both of us?" Sam looked down at his hands.  
Dean began opening the bag, and pulled out....nipple clamps?  
Dean chuckled, "Really Sammy?"  
Sam blushed and looked away.  
Dean continued to pull  
more stuff out the bag, everything from flogs and whips to restraints and ball gags.  
Sammy's face was bright red by the time everything was out of the bag.  
Dean didn't say anything, which made Sam worry, "Well?"  
Dean just looked at Sam and smirked, "When do we start?"  
Sam's face lit up like a small child on Christmas morning, "Anytime you want!" He calmed down a bit, "Well whenever you're ready."  
Dean crawled across the bed, inches from Sam's face and kissed him, "Well let's try it out."  
Once they went over ground rules, safe words, and just the general idea of what to expect, they had to decide who to go first.  
They shared a look and automatically knew how to settle this....  
"Scissors, I win!" Sam grinned and dropped his towel.  
He undressed Dean slowly and pushed him backwards on the bed, sucking the sensitive place on his neck. Sam grabbed the handcuffs and looked at his gorgeous brother with nothing but lust and pure love.  
Sam made sure Dean was connected securely to the headboard and picked up a soft piece of fabric off the bed and covered Deans eyes with it, heightening his senses, making them sharper than they already were.  
Sam stroked Deans face, making him shudder and Sam knew he would more than enjoy this.


	2. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight bondage in this chapter & a blindfold.

Sam kissed Dean gently on the lips and trailed his large hands over his brothers toned chest. "This is all we have to try tonight." Dean moaned softly as Sam started leaving little love bites down his jaw line and on his collarbones. Slowly, Sam moved his hands lower, reaching the curly patch of hair, just above Dean's aching member, making his breath hitch.  
"Son of a bitch Sammy." Dean groaned, arching his back to find any type of friction on his cock.  
"God, I love it when you beg," Sam whispered, "Do it again."  
Dean could practically hear the smirk in Sam's voice and that made his cheeks burn red.  
"Damnit Sam." Dean gasped as Sam's hand brushed up against his rock hard dick.  
"I want you to beg for me De. If you do it real good, I'll give you what you want. All night if that's what you want."  
Just the thought made Dean's hips jerk. "God Sammy, please touch me," Dean even poked out his bottom lip for extra measure. After moments of silence without any touch, becoming more and more impatient, Dean heard Sam snicker.  
"What now!?" Dean whined.  
"Try again." Sam said, his voice deeper than before.  
Eager to please, Dean put in real effort this time, using the words that he knew would get him his way.  
"Please baby," Dean moaned and bit his lip, "I want you to take me rough, you can pin me down and-"  
Before he could continue any further, Sam's lips were on his again.  
Wasting no time, Sam scooted down and took Dean's tip into the warm heat of his mouth, making his brothers breath hitch at the sudden sensation.  
"Oh fu-" Dean began but Sam took him fully into his mouth and started to bob his head, making Dean trail off into a deep moan and Sam knew his brother wouldn't last much longer.  
6, 7, 8 tantalizing thrusts into Sam's wet heat later, and Dean was spasming, shooting his load down Sam's throat and yanking on the rugged handcuffs hard enough to know he'd leave bruises.  
Once his brother's spasms stopped and his loud moans and strings of foul language finally quieted, Sam let Dean's dick come out his mouth with a wet pop and went to unhook his brother from the headboard.  
Once he was free, Sam pulled off Dean's blindfold and started to rub his wrists where they were raw.  
"Maybe next time we can get some softer handcuffs?" Dean suggested, glistening with sweat.  
"Next time!?" Sam squealed hopefully.  
"Absolutely." Dean said with a smirk, "Now roll over and show me that ass of yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short, I'm gonna start writing the next chapter soon!


	3. Teased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean leaves a set of directions, Sam tries to get the upper hand, but fails.

Stirring into consciousness, Dean groaned and covered his eyes with his arm. Gently, not to wake Sam, Dean gathered all their things and loaded up the Impala, fidgety with excitement.  
"Sam wanted to show me a surprise? I can return the favor." Dean mumbled as he shoved the last bag of weapons into the trunk, slamming the trunk a bit too hard. Dean knew the plan was in full swing when he saw Sam standing in the window above him.  
"It's now or never." Dean whispered to himself as he made his way back inside and up the staircase, only to see Sam waiting at the top.  
"You never wake up early. What's wrong?" Sam said.  
"I can't wake up early without a interrogation?" Dean replied with a smirk.  
"See now I know something's up! You're way too defensive." Sam tried to hide the smile threatening to give away his serious tone.  
"Me? Defensive? Never."  
"Come on Dean! Please just tell me?" Sam begged, poking his lip out.  
"I seem to remember a certain someone saying something along the lines of 'I like it when you beg'?"  
Sam put his best bitchface on and replied, "Fine. Don't tell me. I'll go wait in the car."  
Dean caught Sam's arm before he could continue going down the stairs.  
"No, no, no. I left you something, it's in the upstairs bathroom. There's a note. Follow the instructions and meet me in the car."  
"Why yes sir." Sam replied sarcastically and kissed Dean once again before heading back up the stairs.  
\-----------------------  
Dean giggled slightly as he saw Sam walk out the front door, more wiggle in his hips than usual.  
"So, I guess you followed the directions huh?" Dean called out.  
There goes that bitchface again.  
"Panties!?!? Really Dean? And a butt plug?" Sam's face turned crimson as he slid into the Impala beside Dean.  
"Oh don't complain. I got these from that little bag of yours."  
"You said we were going to stop and have breakfast and I don't-" Sam flushed when he realized what Dean had planned.  
Not able to hide his smirk, Dean replied "Relax Sammy, nobody's gonna know that you're wearing those lacy blue panties but me."  
"That's not the problem Dean! I heard you laugh when you saw me walk out the door. I look like a penguin or something."  
"That's a nice comparison, but you'll be well adjusted by the time we get to the diner okay?"  
"Whatever."  
And with that, Dean put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.  
\--------------------------  
Dean couldn't help but smile to himself when they would hit a pothole or a rough patch in the road, because each time, Sammy would let out this moan that was to die for.  
By the time Dean pulled into the parking lot at the diner, Sam was panting and glistening with sweat.  
"You okay there Sam?" Dean asked, his lips tilting with a smile.  
"I'm so going to get you back." Sam replied, a little breathless as they walked to their booth.  
Dean slid in first, expecting Sam to slide in on the other side, surprised when he didn't.  
"What are you doing?" Dean whispered.  
"I said I'd get you back." Sam replied innocently.  
Sam kept his word, especially when Dean was trying to order his meal. Each time Sam would run his hand up Dean's thigh, his breath would hitch, and the waitress definitely noticed.  
By the end of the meal, Dean was unbelievably hard and horny.  
"Bathroom. Now." Dean growled into Sam's ear.  
"My pleasure." Sam replied as he slid out of the booth.  
Paying the bill and leaving a tip on the table, Dean made his way behind Sam into the thankfully empty bathroom.  
Before Sam could even say "I told up so." Dean had him pressed up against the door, and had his tongue in Sam's open mouth, taking what he wanted.  
Turning Sam around so he would face the door, Dean pulled down Sam's pants and growled into his ear, "Gotta keep quiet, unless you want to get caught."  
That earned a moan from Sam, which Dean hid with a swift hand over Sam's mouth.  
Pushing the blue silk panties aside, Dean pulled the plug out of his brothers ass, gaining him a breathy whimper, eager to hear that heavenly sound again, Dean spit into his hand and prepared himself for Sam.  
Slowly pressing himself into the tight ring of muscle, Dean began to whisper filthy promises into his lover's ear.  
"I bet you want to get caught don't you?"  
Sam nodded desperately, pushing back onto Dean's thick length, eager for even the slightest movement.  
"I want to hear you say it." Dean growled.  
"I want to get caught. I want everyone to see how slutty I am for you. Please fuck me. I'm sorry for teasing you."  
"That's what I wanted to hear."  
Dean began pumping in and out of Sam with a painfully fast speed, making sure that Sam would feel the soreness in the morning.  
Once Dean began to brush the head of himself against Sam's prostate, he knew Sam wouldn't last long, which was perfect, because Dean couldn't hold on much longer.  
Sam came into Dean's waiting hand which had been pumping him roughly, his cries of pleasure muted by the other hand covering his mouth.  
Not long after, Dean fully sheathed himself into Sam and came with a silenced groan, pulling out, Sam was surprised to feel the plug be inserted in him again.  
"You're gonna ride home with this in you. You're gonna know that my come is still in you when you walk out of this diner. Do you feel dirty Sam?"  
Sam nodded.  
"Answer me with words."  
"Yes, I feel dirty."  
"Good. Put your panties back on and go to the car."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on making this chapter longer and adding more chapters, but I just didn't feel like anything else was needed.  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
